Vampire X
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: Sibella Potter is looking for a new start, this search brings her to the Xavier's School for the gifted. Her new lot in life is to train the New Mutants and see what the future brings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire who lived**

**Chapter 1: Finding a new home**

The war is over, been over for a few weeks now. I Sibella Potter Girl-Who-Vanquished the Dark Lord sit alone in my house, 12 Gimmauld Place contemplating what to do next. I have a godson Teddy Lupin born the same day as the Battle of Hogwarts, now an orphan. His grandmother Andromeda Tonks is going to raise him. She thought I should seeing as I am his godmother but I have a condition that afflicted me before my Fifth year at school but Albus Dumbledore being the man he is didn't let that stop me from attending school.

**Flashback**

"Now Sibella just because you were bitten doesn't mean your life is over. If I can have a werewolf attend and graduate Hogwarts with not just top grads but with no one knowing then there shouldn't be a problem with a vampire attending."

Sibella looked at him her fangs bared and her eyes blood red.

"I hunger all the time you really want me to be in a school full of children waiting for me to feed? Voldemort is right; you are a fool old man. I can't be around people and I'm am about to prove it." The newly turned vampire charged at Albus but was stopped by a magical shield. The headmaster looked his age at this point and turned around to head to the kitchen of the order HQ.

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order," He sat down and surveyed the residence in the room. This group was founded to fight the threat of Lord Voldemort, but that can be put on hold for they need to find a solution to Sibella's problem.

**End Flashback**

It took some time but they did. Sibella sat in her chair staring into the fireplace remembering what came a week later.

**Flashback**

A man in a dark cloak stood in front of the location for the Order, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were on either side of him. Sirius handed him a piece of paper.

"Read this and then destroy it."

When the mystery man read the message the HQ appeared and the three gentlemen entered, Sirius lead the group to the kitchen, were Professor Dumbledore was waiting.

"Albus my old friend it is good to see you again after so long."

Sirius was getting impatient, seeing his goddaughter in this condition was tearing his heart out. He felt he was failing her all over again, just like before.

"Enough Albus I trust you but how is this man going to help Sibella? She is currently upstairs drinking pig's blood we need to do something."

The man turned to Sirius and Remus and lowered his hood. They could see he had a very pale complexion.

"My dear boy dear boy I assure you I can be a major help to your goddaughter, after all I wrote the book on Vampires. I'm the only on that can help her."

The Order members all looked at him, with Sirius asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Count Dracula."

**End Flashback**

Sibella fondly remembers the training Dracula gave her that not only allowed her to wield her magic without a wand but also help her master her Vampire powers. It took the better part of her fifth and sixth year but she was ready in time to hunt down Voldemort's soul fragments then take the fight to him.

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

Hermione Granger walked with a slight nervousness to the school gates. She was practicing what she needed to say in her head, when she got to the intercom.

"Yes," a gruff voice came over the intercom.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger and I have an appointment with Professor Charles Xavier."

"Come on in." The gate opened and Hermione walked the distance to the building. Upon reaching the house she saw someone she hadn't seen in at least a year.

"Uncle Hank," Hermione smiled dropped her bag and ran to give her uncle a hug.

"It's great to see you Hermione, it's been too long."

"Yay way too long, I have to say, this fur has to be a killer when taking a shower, but you look good in blue."

"Indeed it does, so let's go to Charles office and I'll introduce you and you can tell us what brings you here."

**Xavier's office**

They were all sitting in Charles office, Charles behind his desk, storm and Beast in chairs and Wolverine leaning against the bookshelf.

"Welcome Ms. Granger I am Charles Xavier, you already knows Hank, next to him is Ororo Munroe, and over by the books is Logan, so tell me Ms Granger what brings you here?"

"First off please call me Hermione, titles make me feel old like my mom," this got a laugh from Hank. "As to why I'm here, the first reason is obvious I haven't seen Uncle Hank in a while and now was a good a time as any. My main reason is my friend Sibella Potter; I have to ask do you know about the wizarding world?"

Logan and Ororo looked skeptical until Professor X voiced his knowledge.

"Good then this will be easy. Around the 70's a wannabe Dark Lord emerged in the magical world. He called himself Voldemort. On Halloween night of 1981 he attacked the Potter home. James Potter was killed in the living room while giving his wife time to go upstairs to retrieve their daughter and escape. When Lily Potter found she couldn't she barricade her and her daughter in the nursery. When Voldemort blasted his way in Lily stood in his way and pleaded with him to spare her daughter and kill her instead so he did. Voldemort then turned to the child and used the killing curse, now normally this curse can't be blocked and kills instantly, but the curse was reversed and blasted Voldemort from his body, and my friend became the Girl-Who-Lived. When she was 11 like all magic users she was accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the next 7 years dedicated her life to killing Voldemort once and for all. When she was 17 she finally defeated that monster for good but at the loss of a lot of lives on both sides of the war. All she has left is me, her godson Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda. When she isn't spending time with any of those three she is moping around her late godfathers house brooding. She needs a purpose in life that is where your school comes in. Uncle Hank has been telling me that you just recently received more students, well that's perfect. When we were in school Sibella taught our whole 5th year class defense and we all passed our test for it with perfect scores, not to mention she led the war against Voldemort, what's there to lose?"

"If it means I don't have to train the New Mutants she's got my vote." Wolverine spoke up.

"Before you decide there is something you all should know, you see Sibella has a condition. She calls it her blood condition."

Hank being the resident MD asked the question, "What form of blood condition Hermione?"

"Well, "she got fidgety. "She's been a vampire since she was 15."

Everyone was speechless so Hermione proceeded to reassure them.

"She's not dangerous. She doesn't drink human blood if you're wondering, she prefers pig's blood. She can't be dusted by a wooden steak so that's okay. You'll just have to modify a bedroom a little."

Ororo questioned her some more.

"What makes her different, and why does she only drink pig's blood?"

"Well to answer your first question what makes her different is she has a soul. Normally when a person becomes a vampire their soul is replaced with a demon but she had a piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in her and the demon and Voldemort cancelled each other out, then Dracula, yes that Dracula who had a similar incident happen to him centuries ago took her under his cape as it were and taught her. She can now turn to mist and travel that way. She can control her magic without a wand, most of the time, for complex spells she needs her wand. Dracula taught her a spell that allows her to survive in the sun for three hours at a time, she only uses this when she visits her godson Teddy, and she has enhanced strength and speed, not to mention smell and sight. To answer your second question she tried humans blood once while staying with her late godfather Sirius but the mutt decided to taint the blood with Marijuana and she spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch contemplating her hand. Besides pigs blood apparently tastes like bacon to her. She knows what it's like to be hated for being different believe me she could do some real good here."

Hermione was dismissed so the others could discuss their options.

Xavier looked around at his colleges.

"I won't read your thoughts but please share what you think."

"Chuck I already told you my thoughts, from what it sounds like this kid needs a purpose I think we should give her one."

Storm spoke next.

"We all know what it's like to be hated and we could always use and extra adult here."

Hank gave his thoughts.

"From what Hermione has said about Sibella over the years I am inclined to allow her to be here. From what I have heard she is only dangerous to her enemies."

"Very well let's try it out." He mentally called Hermione in to his office to give the good news.

Xavier told the young woman that after talking about it they would like to have Sibella be an instructor for the New Mutants, he then asked what kind of accommodations they would need to make.

"Not too many on your part, she'll need monthly supplies of blood but we know someone who supplies it for her, he has a branch in every country now. All this time I thought Neville was going to go into something with plants but oh well. All you really have to change is a room for her. She can bring a canopy bed from home, probably her own, but she'll need thick curtains. That's pretty much all you'll need to do, also she'll want to visit her godson once a week which with her vanishing cabinet won't be hard, and remember even though this is a school it's still private so when she gets here you'll have to personally invite her in the first time or she won't be able to enter, and if you have religious students can you tell them not to hit her with a cross or holy water, she has her soul but it'll still burn, that's it."

"Well that shouldn't difficult at all we look forward to the new addition."

"Thank you Professor, now I must be going, I have to convince Sibella. Uncle Hank when I do convince her I'll come back to help her move in and we can hang out some."

"I'm looking forward to it Hermione, tell your parents I said hi." The two hugged and after she gave a file on vampires to Xavier to everyone's surprise she pulled out a small rope said activate and let the port key take her away.

"Well I guess we should tell the students."

Xavier telepathically called all the students to the recroom for the meeting. After the explanation the reactions were mixed from shock to curiosity.

Scott asked the first questions.

"Professor, are you sure it's safe to have a real living vampire here?" Everyone agreed with the question.

"First off everyone need to understand is according to research done by Hanks niece Sibella isn't alive she is a walking dead person, with a soul, the pigs blood and yes she doesn't drink human blood is what keeps her whole as it were. To address your concerns she is no more dangerous to all of you as you are to each other. As a matter of fact she is probably the safest of anyone here, she doesn't have uncontrollable optic beams, nor does she drain a person with a touch, do you all understand. Hank and Storm will be prepping a room for Sibella once we hear from Hanks niece."

Kurt asked if they knew more about her and what would she be doing at the institute. Professor X went on to explain the magical world and what Hermione told them about Sibella.

**12 Gimmauld Place**

"What do you mean you don't know, Sibella this is a chance to get away from it all and help some kids and teach. I know you miss the teaching aspect. Don't deny it."

"What about Teddy?"

"That's why you take your cabinet with you. One door later and boom there is Teddy. You're still in his life and you get out of this house. So do I tell Uncle Hank you accept?"

"Alright I'll do it."

"Great, I'll go tell Uncle Hank to expect us this Saturday." Hermione ran off to phone her uncle.

As Sibella starts to pack in her room she looks at a picture of the D.A. club she taught. She can't believe it's been 4 years since the war ended. Here she was turning 21 in four weeks and she still looks 15 years old. She can't help but grieve over the people she lost in the war, her parents, her godfather, Teddy's parents, and many classmates, but there is something there she hadn't felt in a while…Hope.

**A.N. Tell me what you think. Am I putting more detail in this story, do any of you have any ideas. HinaMaple thanks for the review it was very helpful and thanks to anyone else who reviews I appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After a week of packing and a day of reassuring Teddy that she was still only a vanishing cabinet away Sibella and Hermione went to Bayville New York. During the week she looked over the student roster when she wasn't packing or visiting Teddy. Now here she was in America standing in front of the Xavier Institute hesitant to ring the door bell.

"Hermione am I doing the right thing here? What if the students don't want to be taught by a vampire, huh?"

"They'll get over it, beside my Uncle and the other adults want you here, now ring the bell."

Finally Sibella rang the bell and the door opened to reveal Hank McCoy Hermione's uncle.

"Uncle Hank told you I'd be back," She gave him a hug, "This is my friend and your new instructor Sibella." They turned to see said young woman standing at the door watching.

"Sibella what are you doing?"

She tries to put her hand through the opened doorway when it hits a force field.

Hermione got a sheepish look on her face.

"Right, sorry, Uncle Hank could you invite her in please?"

She looked over only to see her uncle had moved to the door in order to examine the force field.

"This is fascinating, there is a force field where there shouldn't be and my hand can go through it when yours can not, Ms. Potter how is this possible?"

"Uncle Hank, will you please let her in, I have a book you can read about Vampire if you like, but I'd rather not leave my best friend out there all night."

Hank looked sheepish after that.

"Of course,' He turned to Sibella, "I invite you to stay with us, Ms. Potter, please come in."

Sibella walked in and was impressed by the foray, spacious yet inviting, Hank led the two ladies to Xavier's office where the professor, Logan and Ororo were waiting for her arrival. When they were all settled Charles introduced everyone.

"Hermione you know everyone here, so Sibella, we have Logan also called Wolverine, Ororo Munro also called storm and Hank McCoy also called Beast, and I and Professor Charles Xavier. I would like to welcome you to our faculty and thank you for accepting our invitation. I feel from what Hermione described we can both help each other, you with teaching the children and us with giving you a sense of purpose." Charles smiled kindly to her and she shook his hand and Ororo's hand and nodded to Logan.

"Just to let you know we have set a room aside for you on the second floor with the rest. Ororo purchased Curtains for your specific needs and we can accommodate your need to see your godson on a weekly basis with the cabinet I believe Hermione said?"

"Yes it's a vanishing cabinet; it's connected to its brother cabinet at my godsons house via subspace. Hermione can explain it more in detail I still can't understand most of what she said." They all had a laugh and then it was time to go the recroom to meet the students.

**The Recroom**

The X-men and New Mutants were sitting around waiting for the new teacher to arrive.

"Vhat do you think she is like," Nightcrawler wondered out loud.

"Well who knows, from what the Professor says she contradicts all the stereotypes you see in movies about vampires." Scott pointed out.

"I wonder if she sparkles." Tabitha wondered.

As the group was talking the doors open to revel the grownups.

"Students, this is Sibella Potter the newest instructor."

Everyone looked at the woman wearing the green hoody. She was not what anyone expected her to be.

"Hello thanks for allowing me this opportunity, I hope I have knowledge you can use."

Everyone sat down in the chairs and couches.

"If you got any questions for me feel free to ask, I won't guarantee an answer but it won't hurt to try."

Tabitha spoke first.

"So how come you don't wear tight leather and do you sparkle?"

Sibella started to laugh and this broke the ice, her nervousness was gone and the others relaxed.

"I was never into leather and no I don't sparkle in sunlight and I highly recommend if you come across any other vamps, to not ask that, we as a whole hate twighlight."

"Vhy don't you drink human blood if I may ask?"

"Kurt right," said mutant nodded his head. "To get the answer to that question, you'll need level twelve clearances sorry." She quickly said, unfortunately Hermione answered while giggling at the question.

"Heh-heh lucky for all of you I have that clearance."

"Hey you promised never to tell that story after I told you."

"No, you promised I never said a word." Her friend grumbled, "So she had started her training with Dracula, yes he is real, and she had been going a couple of days drinking pig's blood. She had been wondering why not blood from a blood bank or something. Well Dracula relented and obtained some human blood from a bank and unknown to my dear friend he laced it with marijuana and gave it to her. She drained it and spent the rest of the day sitting in her room staring at her hand." The room erupted into laughter.

"Yay yay laugh it up. Any more questions for me?"

At this Scott asked his question.

"What will you be doing here?"

"Simple I'm the new instructor for the New Mutants…Gotta come up with a better name for them."

"Indeed she is. Logan will still be teaching the X-men, but Sibella will be teaching the New Mutants and Storm will be teaching when Sibella can't."

**England Secret Meeting**

"Do you have the information I requested?"

"Yes, here is the location of the Potter woman."

"America, well Potter you won't get away with destroying my master. Soon I will have revenge."

**Xavier's Institute**

After two days of unpacking and setting up the blood delivery and the cabinet to the Tonks residence and McCoy studying it, it was now time to start the newest part of her life. Hermione left earlier in the day with a promise from Sibella to stay in touch now she could focus on her new students.

During her breaks from getting settled in she was given tours of the school, the most interest to her was the Danger Room where she would be doing the testing and practicing of her students powers.

Now she and her students were in the danger room with Logan in the control booth waiting for her signal.

"Alright class I today will be just an assessment of your power and how well you can use it. Logan the course, please"

Logan activated the obstacle course which was a simple course you can find in a gym.

"Okay the order is simple Tabitha, then Bobby, Jubilee, Cannonball, Berserker, Sunspot, and Wolfsbane. Now you will each run this course, it may look easy but along the way you will be bombarded by obstacles that will stop you, use your powers to find a way past them to make it to the end. I will be observing and taking notes, now Tabitha, you're up."

This went on for the rest of the afternoon, Sibella was able to asses her new students basic abilities and skills. After the session she met up with the other adults to discuss training ideas.

**England, Knockturn Alley**

Two cloaked people sit in a booth in a dingy pub.

"Do you have the items?"

"The sales person pulled a small box out of his bag.

"Where's the gold?"

"The two exchange their possessions the man counting the gold and the woman opening the box and pulled out the items, the first was a new wand having lost her first, the second being a metal pipe, small able to fit in her hand. The last was a palm sized stone.

"The pipe is a port key that will take you directly to your location in two days at noon. The second is a ward stone, so your prey cant escape, and the last is a new wand, I recommend you get the feel of it before you leave."

The man then got up with his gold and left.

The woman apparated back the her hideout and started practicing with her wand, she looked at her target a picture of Sibella.

"Soon Potter, I'll have my revenge…

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews to all of you. Let me know if you have any ideas to throw in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**England**

"It's time, in two minutes the port-key will take me to Potter's location and I'll avenge my master. The Dark Lord's memory will live on."

The port-key activated and the Death Eater was pulled away, a few minutes later the Death Eater Landed in front of the Xavier's school ready for their attack.

**Sitting lounge**

Sibella was going over her next training regiment for her team. Now that she knew what their abilities were she can plan out individual exercise and courses to build team work. It was quiet today; most of the New Mutants and X-Men were at the mall. The only ones here were Amara, Tabby, Kurt, Rogue and Ororo. Logan was out Jubilee had convined him to teach her how to drive, and the Professor and Beast were away at Muir Island to study, unknown to anyone the day was about to get interesting.

As Sibella was walking past the entryway heading to the recroom the front door was blasted open sending her into the wall. She quickly got up into a fighting stance, eyes red, and teeth bearing, to her surprise Bellatrix Lestrange wand tip glowing with a mad look on her face.

"Oh did I knock baby Potter down?"

"Bellatrix, wondering when you were going to crawl out of the rock you were hiding under. What's wrong can't do anything without Tommy giving you orders?"

Before she could answer the remaining residence came into the room.

"Storm get the others to the lower levels and stay there, I'll handle this nut job."

Before anyone could answer Bella threw a killing curse at the group. Sibella saw this and immediately turned to mist and reformed in front of the group and took the spell, then blasted the crazy witch into the wall and turned to the mutants.

"What are you waiting for a written invitation, get yourself and the others below and stay there!"

This got the group moving as Bella got up and the two witches started their battle.

"I've always wondered Bella why you ran during the final battle? I mean wouldn't someone like you stay to the end?"

"My reasons are my own Potter." She shot a jet of fire at the young vampire who dove out of the way and countered with shooting spikes out of her wand. "I must know Potter, how's it feel to be stuck at sixteen for the rest of your unlife?"

Sibella growled and pressed on her attack. The two were shooting spells back and forth. Bella was bleeding from her forehead and left arm, while Sibella's right wrist was broken. Soon Sibella jumped at the crazy criminal and the two were sent flying out into the front yard through the destroyed door way. Sibella quickly cast the spell to temporarily shield her from sunlight and dodged a blasting curse from her opponent.

**Lower Levels war Room**

Storm and the students were in the war room watching the battle taking place. The ferocity of the battle surprised everyone, they knew Sibella could fight but this was matching Logans skill level. Ororo went to another computer and tried to contact Logan.

"Storm to Wolverine, come in Logan."

"Logan here; what'cha need darlin?"

"There is an emergency here at the manor. From what I can piece together a follower of Voldemort is here and is attacking Sibella. When the students and I were going to help she ordered us to the lower levels, we're now in the war room monitoring the situation. Logan you need to hurry the battle has been taken outside, and you know she can't last long out there in the sun light."

"On my way, in the mean time keep the students down there and move some clouds in front of the sunlight that'll buy some time."

"I am already on doing that."

The transmission was ended as Storm used her control over the weather to move the clouds in order to block the sunlight.

"Storm, why are we down here and not out there helping?" Rogue asked with anger in her voice.

"Yes, zhat is vhat I vant to know too." Tabby and Amara nodded in agreement to Rogue and Kurt's questions.

"Simple, none of you are ready for this kind of fight. From what Sibella has told us about magic if that green spell had hit any one of us we would be dead instantly. You have fought the Brother Hood but this woman is not a mutant, from her description she is a monster."

That got the students attention.

**Flashback **

"Thanks for letting me teach but I must warn you." She looked around at the other instructors. "Not all the Death Eaters died in the final battle. For some reason one escaped, her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. To sum up her description she is a psychotic. Bella is the kind of person to kill anyone even if it is family, which she has done already. She doesn't care about age, gender, mutant or normal. All she cares about are her master who is dead and her default setting chaos. If she arrives and she might, I want all the students to go to the lower levels, whether they be X-Men or New Mutants. She is my responsibility and mine alone. Make no mistakes I'm not asking I am telling. If you don't she will kill everyone in sight, she is one of the best magic fighters in the world and won't hesitate to kill anyone for pleasure. Promise me you will do this."

Xavier and the others shared a look and agreed.

"We promise, but you also promise that you will let Logan help if or when she shows up, believe me he has experience with psychos."

"Agreed"

**Present Time**

"What's wrong Potter the light getting to you? It must be draining to maintain that shield spell and fight me." Bellatrix pulled a vial out of her robe and tossed it at Sibella, the vial shattered on our hero and when the liquid made contact started to burn her.  
"AHHH"

"Painful dear, I hear Holy water does that to your kind. HA-HA-Ha"

As Sibella was in pain on the ground Bellatrix was savoring her victory. Unfortunately for her she didn't realize a jeep was headed right for her until it until it was almost too late. She dodged the vehicle but wasn't fast enough to dodge the fireworks like blast that sent her flying.

Jubilee jumped out of the jeep and ran to her new teacher as she started to smoke and flames were starting to form as her sun blocking spell wore off. Jubilee without hesitation took off her yellow coat she always wore and tossed it on her to cover her. Meanwhile Wolverine entered the fight.

"So lady, you think you're so tough, how about you try me on for size?" With that he popped his claws and attacked Bella.

Normally Bellatrix is a great fighter; she was the top in the Death Eater Ranks. Sadly she was no match for Wolverine. One of her many flaws she underestimated muggles and Wolverine is the best at what he does. In two moves her wand arm was sliced off and her head was removed from her body.

"Wolvie Sibella needs help, what do we do?"

Logan ran over to Jubilee and picked up the still covered Sibella and the two ran to the mansion. In the elevator Jubilee hit the button to take them to the lover levels were the ran to the infirmary. Storm was waiting with a direct feed to Hank at Muir Island.

"Quickly place her on the table so I can assess the situation."

Logan put her down and removed Jubilee's coat to reveal part of her face and right shoulder badly burnt. Logan turned to Jubilee and gave her instructions.

"Jubilee, go to her room and open the tall cabinet and knock on the back wall, when a lady answers tell her what happened and tell her to get help."

Jubilee nodded and ran out of the room.

After 30 minutes of trying to help her the infirmary door opens and Hermione enters along with a woman who Logan could have sworn he just killed. He growled and popped his claws only for Hermione to quickly explain that this was Andromeda and she was Sibella's Doctor. Andy quickly went to work on the injured Vampire. As she worked she started to talk to Logan.

"So are you the one who killed my sister outside?"

"Yes." Before he could continue Andy cut him off.

"Good, I want to thank you. My husband and daughter have been avenged along with my cousin Sirius. She was a monster that needed to be brought down. By the way thanks for loaning me the girl, Jubilee right?"

"Yay, where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs watching Teddy I didn't want him to see Sibella like this, so she is entertaining him with her powers."

She continued to work in silence after that….

A.N. what do you think? Any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New York City, Museum**

"Finally the book of destiny, this book holds the key to victory for my race."

"Did you think we would allow this Demona?"

The gargoyle in question turns to the speaker; she comes face to face with the Weird Sisters once again. Her eyes glowing red but when she was going to attack she found she couldn't move.

"Now now Demona, we had hoped you would learn to cast out your hate and anger but sadly you need a new lesson. You must learn to forgive if you ever want peace."

The three formed a circle around Demona and started to chant until the four vanished.

**Xavier's School for the gifted**

The New Mutants minus Jubilee and the X-men were sitting around the pool; it's been two days since the attack and Sibella still hasn't awaken.

"Do you think Sibella is gonna be okay?" Roberto asked.

Scott told the others what he had been told of Sibella's condition.

"According to Dr. Tonks and Dr. McCoy she's currently in a recovery sleep. The damage to her outer self has been repaired but she was severely drained by the battle."

"Like, where's Jubilee, isn't she normally with you guys?"

"The last two days she's been watching over Sibella's godson while Dr. Tonks is here, the little guy's gotten attached to her. She's also still a little shaken by the attack."

"We should have been here. Why was she fighting alone anyways?"

"Simple, she told Storm to take us underground and not come back until battle was over. The first spell fired at us was that killing spell Fraulein Sibella told us about. She said we weren't ready."

"She did the right thing Cyke."

Everyone turned to see Logan standing near them in the shade.

"Logan she shouldn't have fought that murderer alone. We are trained for this kind of thing."

"No you're not kid." This caught everyone off guard. "You fight Magneto, the Brother Hood but you aren't prepared for a cold blooded psycho killer. I guarantee none of you would have survived. The Brother Hood and Magneto they are predictable, but that witch wasn't. She would have killed all of you just for a laugh. As for Sibella, she made the right call. You see she has been fighting that kind of madness all her life, be it her family, Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. I've read her file and I'm telling ya she is good."

"Well what about Jubilee, she helped?"

"True, but Jubilee has been getting one-on-one training with me at her request and she followed orders and kept a cool head."

Logan went into the Mansion leaving the students food for thought.

Logan walked down to the infirmary to check on Sibella and Jubilee.

"How's she doing kid?"

Jubilee looked up and smiled at her favorite instructor.

"Not much change, still asleep."

"Come on kid you need to stretch your legs I have a training simulation for you to try."

The two left for the danger room.

While the two were away Sibella suddenly woke up. She looked around to asses the situation then got up found her cloths and left the room.

After two hours of training Jubilee and Logan got changed and went to check on Sibella only to find her gone. Logan indicated he had her sent and the teenager and animalistic man followed the trail. The trail led them to Professor X's office.

The two were surprised to find Sibella with the Professor and a fairly well build man in a leather biker coat and a sword strapped to his back.

"Logan, Jubilee won't you come in?"

The two entered and Professor Xavier introduced the new man as Blade the vampire hunter. Sibella explained why he was here so Wolverine and Jubilee wouldn't attack.

"He is also called the Day Walker. He's here because there is a clan of Vampires related to the one that turned me now in Bayville and he wanted my help in eliminating them. We met last year in London, he tried to slay me I kicked his ass then told him I had a soul and we eventually joined forces to wipe out a vamp camp in a bad part of town. Before he left I gave him my card and told him to look me up if he needed help."

"These vampires are dangerous. My intel shows they are planning to feed tomorrow night so we need to strike tonight."

"So how come we don't strike now, you know while they are asleep?"

"We would if we could Jubilee but we need to find one in order to locate their lair."

"Do you want the X-Men on this case?"

"No Logan; the team doesn't have this kind of experience; however Sibella and Blade want you on the team with them." Professor X explained.

"I want to help too."

"What do you think Logan, she's been training with you, do you think Jubilee is ready?"

"Yay, the kid can come, but she sticks with me got it?"

"Loud and clear Wolvie."

**Magneto's base**

"Did you recruit the mutant Sabertooth?"

"Yay Pyro agreed to join. Who's next?"

A former colleague of mine named riptide. He has the power to generate whirlwinds with his hands and he can make a tornado with his body. He is currently in Miami, Fl. When you get him the two of you will go to Los Vegas to retrieve our last recruit for now named Lady Deathstrike."

"I know her, good fighter, with enhanced fighting skills."

"Meet back here after you pick her up, Soon the world will know of mutants and it will be time to strike….

A.N. let me know what you think.


End file.
